battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Be Bug (Merciless)
I'll Be Bug is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Queen Mother V. It has no known schedule and is unlocked after clearing Queen's Condemnation. When clearing this stage, the player has a chance to unlock Slime Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *2 Professor As spawn after 3.3 seconds100f, delay 143.3~146.7 seconds4300~4400f. *After 10 seconds, Queen Mother V spawns as the boss alongside Ginger Snache, which respawns every 14.7~21.3 seconds440~640f. *3 One Horns spawn after 40 seconds, delay 56~58.7 seconds1680~1760f. *1 Relic Doge spawns after 86.7 seconds2600f. *1 Relic Doge spawns after 160 seconds. *2 Relic Doges spawn after 200 seconds, delay 12~16 seconds. Strategy 'Strategy 1 (cheese, Uberless)' Lineup: Levels used: Roe Cat(33+5, no Talents beside Cost Down), Fishman Cat (48+3), Awakened Bahamut Cat(40), Power Cutter Cat(50), Green Shell Cat (50) and Bullet Train Cat (50) Items: Rich Cat Notes: This strategy relies on the following things: * The Research UP Combos make it so Roe's cooldown is exactly twice of Queen Mother V's attack rate, meaning that if one Roe doesn't get cursed, then none will, as they are already perfectly timed. This removes any need for timing skill. It also allows one Roe per 2 attacks, instead of one per 3 attacks, which is also a big difference, but you can try with other combos if your levels are higher and you trust your timing. * Due to cost problems, bringing a Rich Cat is mandatory, same for Roe's Cost Down Talent. * Breakerblast must be your Cat Cannon of choice and have a decent level. * If you have a good Uber Rare or Legend Rare that you believe would help, it is recommended to replace Power Cutter Cat instead of others. Battle: Start by deploying a Green Shell. If you have a Sniper, let him hit Professor A. once, then turn it off for the rest of the fight. As soon as you have the money for it, summon Roe Cat; due to the aforementioned trick, no Roe Cat will ever be cursed by the boss for the rest of the fight, if you do it well. As soon as Ginger Snache gets hit by Green Shell's rebound from the boss wave, summon Bullet Train, as it will intercept the peon and get more money (if it isn't one-shotted, either Green Shell or Bullet Train needs an higher level), then just spam Roes and never stop; as soon as one is ready to deploy, summon it without waiting. The next step is to wait for Awakened Bahamut to be ready; as soon as he is, let the boss attack twice, then get ready to summon both Power Cutter and A. Bahamut a bit before Queen Mother V's third attack , so the attack lands, then let the 2 rushers enter the blind spot. At this point, a One Horn will have broken your defense line, but these 2 will make quick work of him. After that, A. Bahamut should hit and knock back Professor A., then he can die. As soon as the anteater takes the knockback, use the Breakerblast to push him back even further, then start spamming Green Shell, Fishman, Bullet Train, Roe and Power Cutter to quickly kill the boss and win. DPS is relevant, so do not try to time your Fishmen, taking knockbacks; the boss is unpredictable, so just spam. 'Final notes: ' * A. Bahamut has a chance to survive, but it is irrelevant. * If you do not have Curling Cat's True Form, add a Sniper. * If Professor A. doesn't get knocked back far enough for any reason, add a Sniper. * Move Speed Up and Attack Buff Talents on Fishman are not needed, but they could be added to make things faster in the end. * Knocking back the boss will throw off your rhythm with the Roes, but it will be too late. * Breakerblast level influences the area that gets affected. If Professor A. is outside of it, re-do it with no Sniper and use the Breakerblast while the boss is mid-knockback, so it should target behind directly. * You can try to replace Slapstick Cats with another cat for another Combo, as long as it makes a combo with an already present cat, like Sportswoman, but you would need to add Sniper and, maybe, re-learn some timings on your own. * If you do everything well and with the right levels, you can win consistently. Trivia *The name of this stage is most likely a direct reference to the Arnold Schwarzenegger quote "I'll be back", which was first used in the acclaimed sci-fi movie Terminator. Gallery QueenMotherReturns.jpg Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01220-01.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages